


Be brave, think big

by fakevermeer



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RocketMan, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: In which Taron desperately needs to get rid of the teeth lacquer and a very persistent boner after filming a particular scene with Richard.Basically just PWP with some minor Rocketman spoilers, and the one thing I needed to get out of my brain in the idle hopes of freeing up some room in there for things not Rocketman-related. (Spoiler alert: I failed.)





	Be brave, think big

“What do you want?” Richard breathed into Taron’s mouth.  
   
No – Taron corrected himself – John Reid was breathing it into Elton John’s mouth. With Richard, it was difficult sometimes to separate reality from fiction, especially in scenes like this.  
   
Taron was so tempted to deviate from the script, to answer as himself, not as Elton. His brain actually took a second before he realised he had a line.  
   
“Mmm-err- _have-dinner-with-you_ ,” he managed to stammer.  
   
“So humble it’s embarrassing,” Richard-as-John murmured, grinning at him the way only John Reid would. “Things are serious now. Be brave, think big. What do you  _really_  want?”  
   
Taron tried to angle himself away from Richard as much as he could without it looking out of place, because his dick was definitely not cooperating today. Damn Richard and his stupid grin, his stupid eyes, his stupid  _everything_.  
   
“Cut!” Dexter yelled, and Taron was preparing himself to apologise profusely for fumbling his way through the dialogue. Instead, Dexter came up to him and Richard, clapped them both on the shoulder, and smiled widely at them. “I do believe that was the one!”  
   
He must have looked slightly nonplussed when Dexter walked off, telling the crew to pack up for the day, because Richard took one look at his face and started laughing.  
   
“What?” he said, gathering his stuff and starting to make his way off set to find his trailer. He desperately needed to get rid of the teeth lacquer and a very persistent boner.  
   
Richard fell into step next to him and wrapped a damn arm around his waist. “You’re adorable,” he murmured into Taron’s ear.  
   
Taron prided himself on being hard to embarrass, but in this instance he could feel his cheeks colour. For once, he was glad for the thick layer of make-up covering his face.  
   
“Stop it,” Taron muttered, trying half-heartedly to push Richard off of him.  
   
Richard just clung to him tighter, his lips brushing Taron’s earlobe. “Do you really want me to stop?”  
   
Taron stopped in his tracks, just a few steps away from the door of his trailer. Richard, surprised by the sudden halt, bumped into his side. Taron stared at him for a few seconds before grabbing Richard’s hand and dragging him into his trailer. As soon as the door closed behind them, Taron crowded him against it, mouths inches apart.  
   
“Please tell me I’m not misinterpreting this situation,” he whispered against Richard’s lips.  
   
Richard’s hands gripped the front of Taron’s shirt and for a terrifying second Taron was convinced Richard was going to push him off. Instead, he pulled him in closer to fit their mouths together in a breathless kiss.  
   
Before Taron could properly register what was going on, Richard’s lips had left his and he was staring at him, eyes slightly crossing.  
   
“Finally telling me what  _you_  really want,” Richard murmured, a hand snaking down to Taron’s crotch and pressing against him. “Although you were very clear about that earlier, as well… Just… less eloquent.” He squeezed slightly, and Taron gasped.  
   
He grabbed Richard’s shoulders and marched him backwards to the relatively luxurious couch. He pushed him down and crawled into his lap. “You should really stop talking.”  
   
Seconds later, Richard’s hands were running through his hair and Taron crashed their mouths together, pressing Richard into the couch.  
   
“I’ve wanted to do this all day,” Taron murmured against Richard’s neck, letting his mouth drift lower and lower, until he hit the collar of Richard’s shirt.  
   
“I wanted you to do this since the very first table read,” Richard countered, moving to take off his shirt. Taron got up, helped Richard pull off his shirt and started on his zipper, when Richard swatted his hand away.  
   
“You’re wearing clothes, too,” he said, grinning widely. Taron was caught off guard by how very different this grin was from the one Richard had shot him when he was still John. So much  _warmer_.  
   
Taron quickly undressed himself, and when he looked up he was greeted with the sight of a naked Richard, limbs splayed on the soft couch, cock hard and glistening.  
   
“Holy Moses,” Taron breathed, grinning as Richard couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
   
He sank to his knees between Richard’s legs and traced his fingertips along the insides of Richard’s thighs, eliciting a lovely keening noise from the back of Richard’s throat. He pressed a soft kiss to one thigh, then moved to the other, alternating between both thighs and moving up until coarse little hairs tickled his cheeks. Richard was squirming underneath him, drops of sweat forming on his forehead, hands gripping the couch cushions firmly. He was staring at Taron, eyes wide, breath coming in shallow bursts.  
   
“You alright up there, mister Reid?” Taron said, putting on the worst Scottish accent he could muster.  
   
“Oh _Lord_ , don’t ruin this,” Richard groaned, hips bucking as Taron started kissing up the side of his cock.  
   
Taron pressed a wet kiss to the top of Richard’s cock. “I wouldn’t dare.” Before Richard could even think of a response to that, Taron took Richard’s cock in his mouth and sank down.  
   
Richard was trembling, moaning softly every time Taron’s mouth moved up to linger around the head of his cock. Taron set a steady pace, making sure to take his time with this, having wanted to do this for so long. After a few minutes of slowly taking Richard apart, he licked one final stripe along Richard’s dick before he got up, leaving Richard on the couch, a low, disappointed noise escaping him.  
   
“Where’re you off to,” Richard slurred, heavy-lidded eyes following Taron as he walked over to a cabinet in the corner. He opened a drawer, rummaged around for a bit, then found what he was looking for – a small bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. He held up his trophies triumphantly and saw the slow, predatory smile appear on Richard’s face.  
   
“Oh, I like where this is going,” he managed to get out, before Taron was back to bite at his lower lip. He nestled himself into Richard’s lap until Richard’s cock was nudging at his perineum.  
   
“I know that we established Elton was the top in the film,” he murmured into Richard’s ear, taking a second to nibble at his earlobe, “but I just want you to know that I’m fine with whatever, and I really want you to fuck me.”  
   
“Shit,” Richard moaned, lips bucking involuntarily. “Taron, that’s – yeah.  _Fuck_  yeah.”  
   
“Yeah?”  
   
“Yes,  _please_.”  
   
Taron flipped the cap on the bottle of lube, slicked up his fingers, and pressed one against his hole, sighing into Richard’s neck. He could feel Richard’s fingers tracing slow lines up and down his sides, simultaneously heating up his skin and giving him goosebumps. Taron slowly pressed one finger inside and groaned softly.

“Oh, God.”

Usually, he’d take his time with this, but Taron was so hard and he needed Richard inside him right now so he set a quick pace and started pumping his finger in and out, quickly adding a second. Richard moved one hand into Taron’s hair and pulled slightly, exposing the line of his throat for Richard to pepper with kisses. Taron moaned as he started moving his hips to move with his fingers, adding a third one for good measure.

“You look so fucking hot right now,” Richard murmured into Taron’s ear, licking his earlobe, both hands now tangled into Taron’s hair. “So fucking gorgeous.”

Taron groaned, slowly taking his fingers out, and repositioned himself so that Richard’s cock was nudging against him again. He looked up to see Richard’s eyes fixed on him.

“Ready?” Richard asked, one hand leaving Taron’s hair to grab one of the condoms.

“Yeah.”

Taron watched as Richard tried to open the packaging with his teeth, failing miserably. Taron almost collapsed onto Richard’s chest with laughter, but then he heard the sound of the packaging ripping open and a few seconds later, Richard was sliding into him. Taron’s laugh turned into a low groan as he could feel Richard slowly pushing until he was fully in. They stayed still for a few seconds, Taron staring at Richard and trying to get used to the sensations.

“Fuck,” Richard breathed, staying completely still. “You alright?”

Taron nodded, eyes fluttering shut as he started moving his hips a little, feeling Richard move with him. “Oh, _oh fuck_. That feels so good.”

Richard’s hand gripped Taron’s hips tightly, as if to both ground himself as well as keep Taron as close as possible. Taron lifted himself up, lowered himself down, and relished in the feeling of Richard coming apart under him. He moved a little quicker, grabbing on to Richard’s shoulders to hold himself up, desperately wishing he had a third hand so he could grip his own cock - he was so hard it almost hurt.

Richard started to move his hips now, as well, matching Taron’s rhythm and pushing into Taron as deep as he could, a string of curses flowing from his mouth. Taron bent over a little more so he was almost chest to chest with Richard, just so he could kiss him - but right before he did, Richard’s cock hit exactly the right spot and he moaned into Richard’s neck.

“Fuck, right there. _Right there_.”

Richard slammed into him again and again, almost reducing Taron to tears as he could feel himself being pushed to the edge before -

“I’m gonna come,” he practically sobbed into Richard’s neck, and seconds later he was spilling all over Richard’s stomach, clenching around Richard’s cock.

Richard’s hip stuttered as he panted against Taron. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Taron.”

Taron could feel Richard still and then shudder as he came seconds after him, and he kissed the taut line of Richard’s exposed neck until his breathing returned to normal.

Richard groaned softly as Taron climbed off, disposed of the condom, and grabbed a flannel he wet quickly under the tap. He carefully cleaned Richard up, then threw the flannel into the tiny laundry basket and climbed next to Richard on the couch, curling into his side.

Richard wrapped his arms around Taron and sighed happily against him. Then, Taron groaned softly.  
   
“What?” Richard murmured.  
   
“I just remembered – we still have to film the proper sex scene. We’re not gonna fool anybody, are we?”

As Richard dissolved into giggles against him, Taron figured that maybe he just didn’t care about that anyway.


End file.
